


It may be cringey but its fucking enjoyable

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural, crossover - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Whatever shenanigans youd expect form a merlin Sherlock supernatural crossover fic  had to add zombies to make the plot work. You will like it and be embarrassed about liking it. But how do you think i feel, i wrote it
Kudos: 5





	It may be cringey but its fucking enjoyable

Sam fidgeted with his seatbelt a little as he looked over the case. The usual dad rock was blaring and he looked over at his brother who still thought he was cooler than he actually was. He flipped open his outdated phone to look at the cases, the states had been pretty quiet, there were a usual smattering of missing campers, or mountain lion attacks, but nothing stood out, from Oregon to Minnesota it seemed almost dead. The windows were fogging up and Castiel was drawing on them with his finger in the backseat. Sam doubled down trying to look for a case, and ignore Dean who was now having an aneurysm about Cas smudging the glass. He seemed to have conveniently forgotten about their initials etched deep into the car, as though it was a lesser offense.  
They hadn't really been focusing, They went from motel to motel searching around for a case. bad dreams were always more common when they were on the road. They had lessened a little over the years but they were still bad enough, he would wake in a sweat, in whichever gross motel they were staying at. The lights from passing cars would drift in and out of the room and he would think that he saw things, anything in the corner of his eyes. It was a bad thing for someone who hunts what is generally considered not real, to lose touch with reality; To see ghosts that aren't there.  
Dean, as fucked up as he was, had the virtue of being a heavy sleeper, quiet as the dead. Cas didn't sleep but ever since Dean had explained that watching them sleep was generally considered creepy, he had drifted off to wherever, leaving Sam the only wakeful person. He would use the coffee pot to make tea. Despite liking coffee, he didn't want to drink it at night, it reminded him too much of all of those unhealthy all-nighters of his childhood. Despite his best efforts he couldn't stop thinking of his young self as chubby and over-fed, he knew to a degree that the amount of food Dean ate as a kid shouldn't have been set as the norm, but it felt like the norm, he certainly never made a deal out of it. He always told Dean he was grateful for that, giving up the last bowl of cereal, the last sandwich without half a complaint, but he could never get over the feeling that that was normal, that was what he should be doing, to this day, he ate less.  
He pulled out his phone and looked for cases. There wasn't much, he'd checked the news both local and national, and for lack of interest turned to internet forums. That was where he found the case he wanted to bring up on this car ride. There was a post he came across by an elderly woman, her twenty year old daughter had died in a car accident, but three days later, she had seen her walking around in the street below her flat, she had called out to her to no avail. The police had brushed her off, and advised a grief counselor.  
This in of itself wouldn't have gotten his attention if it weren't for the hundreds of replies from people in the same area with similar experiences, some were claiming to see grandparents who had died twenty years ago. They were all concentrated in one area: Slough, England. The main problem that he saw was that getting there involved a plane.  
Now that they were in the car and he still had no other option, he brought it up.  
"I think I found a case, but you're not going to like it."  
"Ooh what is it, clowns?!" Said Dean in jest, swiveling around and turning his eyes dangerously off the road  
"No, it just involves, some... distance"  
He said trying to play it down  
"Sam, no! Sammy what do you mean distance!?"  
Sam looked at him quietly waiting for him to accept that he did in fact mean travel by aeroplane  
"We've talked about this! No planes!"  
"We haven't had a case in months!"  
"Good luck for us then"  
"Listen there have been cases of resurrection, all concentrated in the same area, at first I thought ghosts, but people who were laid to rest decades ago are coming back, I'm almost certain its necromancy, all in Slough England"  
"Then take rowena with you, I won't go!"  
"You really want to pass this up? well you have one good point, I should probably ask Rowena about it, before diving in headfirst, what can I do to get you to come with?" 

Dean ate his burger and happy meal with some trepidation but a deal was a deal, Sam hated McDonald's, and honestly the clown didn't help. He drank a water. Castiel was still mesmerized with the concept of carbonated beverages, considering how much time he had had on earth he had only had about eight years of human experience so this wasn't shocking, Sam bought him a soda, he wanted to try ice-cream again but last time he complained that it tasted like molecules and thought he was under psychic attack when he got a brain freeze, that was a fast food chain fiasco that Sam was not eager to replicate. They took their food and Castiel left a tip on the counter, he was generally very appreciative of fast food workers, Dean thought that he didn't understand that you also pay for their service when buying fast food, but he did, decently well, out of all of them Cas had the hardest time coming to terms with the concept of capitalism, which said something, considering their various credit card scams. Sam was texting Rowena, she said she was arriving soon. The door opened and she walked into the back corner and slid into their pleather booth "you know I have a life beyond helping you boys, Samuel"  
"Yes, I'm well aware, I just need to ask you some questions"  
"Well ask away, the sooner I can get out of this… establishment, the better"  
"Do you know anything about witches in England?"  
"What planning a vacation are we?"  
"Theres been cases of the dead coming back all over Slough, we think it has something to do with witches"  
"I dont know of many witches powerful enough to pull that off... outside of legends maybe."  
"Legends?"  
"There's a witch famous among witches, Morgana, to this day no one knows where she went, but it makes some sense she would be in england, archaic types like that tend to stick to their own countries, I don't know what she would want to do with Slough of all places though"  
"Do you really think it could be Morgana?"  
"I don't know, Samuel, but if it is she'll have greater worries than you boys"  
"What do you mean by that?" said dean through a mouthful of fries, he was trying to look as victimized as possible.  
"I mean that if she is back, Emrys will be back too, and he will be angry, she killed Arthur."  
"Wait, wait, hold on a second, Morgana, Arthur, like the king Arthur legends, You're not telling me that's real too," Dean said, now, he couldn't help but be interested, despite the looming plane ride.  
"Well, to some degree, the way you heard it in the romantic books, was quite a degree skewed, Emrys was rarely called Merlin when he acted as a sorcerer, the only time he was called Merlin was working as Arthur's servant, somewhere along the line people got the idea that he was some kind of mentor."  
"I don't need the whole backstory, I just want to know if we're gonna end up fighting, fucking Merlin the wizard"  
"You three will really go guns blazing into anything, he is arguably the most powerful sorcerer of all time, and you are considering trying to fight him, your interests align pea brain."  
Dean looked like his ego was wounded, it didn't help that he was out of fries, he stole Cas' soda when he wasn't looking, which served to make Cas deeply offended, he scowled across the booth.  
"What?! all you taste is molecules anyway!"  
Rowena got up from the booth, "if you think you should, go check it out, as long as you promise to stop your brother from attacking the father of sorcery"  
She left in a whirl of dark red hair, and slammed the door loud enough to make all of the other customers look. They finished their food and drove out to the nearest airport, Sam booked last minute tickets online


End file.
